


With our mouths and eyes we cry

by LookBeyondReality



Series: ignite our silent coteries [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cliffhanger, F/M, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, I hate myself, Murder, No Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Happy, Obsession, References to Depression, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass), What Was I Thinking?, fuck my life, people suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookBeyondReality/pseuds/LookBeyondReality
Summary: Tsunemori Akane didn't fit in with them.She belonged with the multicoloured holos and smiling citizens who busied themselves with inane activities to keep the psycho-passes clear.She belonged with the very people they fought to protect, for whom they took the hits so that they never had to look intothe dark recesses of their souls.(She belonged with SYBIL and her friends and with sunshine and flowers.)





	With our mouths and eyes we cry

 

 

 

*Kougami*

 

 

Kougami Shinya had always believed himself to be a simple man. All he had ever truly and completely cared about in his life was his considerable job as an inspector turned enforcer for the MWPSB and avenging his fallen friend Sasayama.

Then she was assigned to their Division.

Tsunemori Akane was a painfully naïve and bright-eyed girl who had for some unfathomable reason decided to join the most violent of departments the ministry of welfare had to offer her.

Her legs shook like those of a new-born foal when she held a Dominator and she was as thin and delicate as a sparrow when she ran.

(She was beautiful too.)

Tsunemori Akane didn’t fit in with them.

She belonged with the multicolored holos and smiling citizens who busied themselves with inane activities to keep their psycho-passes clear.

She belonged with the very people they fought to protect, for whom they took the hits so that they never had to look into the dark recesses of their souls.

(She belonged with SYBIL and her friends and with sunshine and flowers.)

Kagari and Kunizuka resented her for her freedom and happiness, although the latter felt more indifferent than spiteful. Masaoka pitied and liked her and Ginoza was irritated by her senseless idealism.

Shion was more interested in her womanly assets than anything, though she too felt some form of pity for the girl.

Tsunemori fought for recognition and respect from her first day.

(It didn’t help matters when she shot him with the paralyzer mode of the Dominator.)

She realizes her errors soon enough, but her determination and bright hue never waver. Kougami envies her resilience and quiet strength. Tsunemori stuck to his side and listened to his advice and his male pride is flattered by the attention, no matter the fact that she doesn't consider to him to be a potential… something.

 

Then Funihara Yuki dies.

(It feels like a goodbye and like an awakening at the same time.)

She is never the same again.

Tsunemori (Akane, he wants to call her but knows that to do so would be acknowledging his attraction) becomes cold and hot, smooth and hard, sad and happy, determined and weak.

Though her tears and pain she smiles and perseveres sees the best this rotten society has to offer and Kougami hates and loves her for it.

It’s bittersweet and infuriating. He wants to fuck her, bend her in two and see his cock enter her small body and cover her milky skin with brutal bruises and hear her cries of pain and pleasure, but he wants to hold her under the moonlight and recite Blake’s poems in her ears and kiss her softly and watch his children grow beneath the taut skin of her stomach and hear the pitter-patter of toddler's feet run on the polished wooden floors of their imaginary house.

He wants to destroy her and create her.

Kougami hates himself for his darkness, for his revolting thoughts for his black psycho-pass.

Kougami loves himself for his ability to have found a light in her in spite of the dark times that surround him.

So when he runs and ignores Masaoka bleeding out on the steel floor and the despair in Ginoza’s eyes as he holds his dying father and shoots Makishima at point blank range in the back of his head, Kougami Shinya decides that he is anything but a good dog.

Kougami Shinya is the hound who waits for a sign of weakness from his Master and pounces when he sees it.

His Master, Tsunemori Akane, doesn’t know of his desires, of his twisted personality, of his love and his hopes, and Kougami refuses to strike and pounce on her and kill her light.

He leaves his heart and darkness behind.

He never forgets those hazel eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

*Tsunemori*

 

Akane feels like she can’t breathe.

Yuki stands pale and clammy between the arms of the painfully attractive Makishima Shougo, and shakes, clear tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

The white-haired murderer clicks his antique razor open and bends his arm like a violinist, golden eyes glinting with dark satisfaction as he simply reaches forward and slits the young woman’s throat open, from one ear to the other, the gaping wound stretching like a gruesome parody of a smile.

Funahara Yuki stares at Akane with small gasps as her life’s blood spills onto her chest and drips to the floor like the water of a fountain. She collapses and dies on the floor of the metallic construction, her shackled wrists raised above her head as if in a silent prayer, begging a higher being to spare her of death.

Her calls aren’t answered.

Tsunemori Akane hears a scream, high pitched and panicked, so desperate that it sounds inhuman, and for a second, she wonders if Makishima had sequestered other women down in this abandoned underground place.

Then she realizes that the screams come from her own throat, and no matter how much she tries she can’t will herself to stop.

But eventually, the sounds breaks off as her mind shuts down and Akane feels like running after Makishima and slitting his throat so that he can see  _how it feels like to be disappointed_  by the fleeting nature of life.

But the Masaoka-san arrives and crouches next to her and speaks to her but she can’t hear him, or Ginoza or Kunizuka or Kagari, she can only see Yuki’s eyes, wide and unseeing, terrified and  _so very dead._

(Tsunemori Akane vows in the silence of her mind to help Kougami avenge his friend and her sister-in-soul, even if it destroys her and makes an Enforcer of her too.)

She visits him in the Medical Ward and is pleased to find him awake, though not unharmed.

(She doesn’t tell him how much she resent the fact that SYBIL tells her that the murder of her best friend left her unshaken.)

The memory scoop is a success.

Ginoza’s slap feels like a bucket of cold water on a hot day. It stings and burns, but it awakens her and makes her  _see._

Kougami doesn’t mention it when he is released from medical.

She appreciates it.

There is a desire that runs through her veins when she holds that accursed helmet of Makishima’s head, and she sees Yuki’s smile and hears her laugh and smells her blood and sees it coating her hands like soap.

And then she sees her beloved grandmother, who above all else believes in her granddaughters’ kindness.

And no matter how appealing the thought is, Akane cannot execute Makishima Shogo like the animal he is, because he is in fact very much human, and if a beast like him is no deserving of a trial than what about the common person.

This isn’t justice.

This isn’t what she is.

So Makishima lives and escapes.

Kougami leaves.

(Akane feels like she’s drowning again.)

SYBIL shows themselves and Akane feels like she’s losing her mind, but still, she persists. The Inspector tries to ignore the pain that spreads through her chest when she thinks of Kagari’s death.  She needs this deal with the monster machine she realizes she hates because she needs Kougami like she needs air to breathe, she needs him around her, in her, above her, behind her, she needs all of him.

She miscalculates, and it results in Masaoka-san’s death and Ginoza’s clouded hue.

Kougami leaves, and Akane decides that she wants to die.

(His letter insults her on a personal level, but she will never admit how she rubbed herself that evening to the thought of his large hands and blue eyes.)

Ginoza’s crime coefficient settles at 140, and he returns to the division as an enforcer.

There is a gaping hole where the dead and on-the-run enforcers used to be.

(She protects herself by becoming colder, harder. She hates the new her.)

The new Inspector is a bitch and Akane wants to slap some common sense into her and make her see that Enforcers are just people too, but perhaps she’s biased.

Akane is too mature and too hardened by the consequences of her mistakes to act on her wishes.

Kamui Kirito destroys the little control she thinks she has.

(She becomes colder. Her Hue remains powder blue)

First there was the ear.

Her grandmother dies.

Then there are the pictures.

(The fury is all encompassing and all consuming. Her Hue remains powder blue.)

Akane feels disconnected. Her fathers face, streaked with tears, burns itself into her retinas.

(She refuses to think of Tougane.)

She is a trained detective now, experienced and depressed, no matter what the cymatic scans say.

Then there is the Shamballa Float.

Two years and Kougami Shinya still makes her feel like a wet-behind-the-ears rookie.

Akane never judged herself to be an easy girl. Kougami proves her wrong.

They meet in the darkness of his room, with only the fires from outside and the moonlight to illuminate them.

She meets him halfway, her body ready, her mind innocent. Their hands rip clothing from their bodies, and she is momentarily scared when she eyes his member.

(But she needs it so she doesn’t protest when he pushes her roughly to the floor, legs bent over his shoulders.)

He takes her everywhere he can, his eyes hungry for more so she gives and gives until she feels like an empty carcass, exhausted and crying, exhilarated and laughing.

He kisses her and the explosions start.

They say their goodbye’s. He kisses her and tells her to keep chasing him.

(She decides not to.)

It’s over far too quickly.

They reunite on that helicopter, and she feels death’s scythe curl around her throat, but her team is reliable, and they arrive just on time.

 Kougami (Shinya her mind whispers, but she knows that if she ever utters his name out loud, she will never be able to leave him) kisses her again as he releases her and presses a slip of paper into the waistband of her skirt.

Akane hates SYBIL.

SYBIL is intrigued by her.

Shimotsuki is a little shit.

Then the sickness starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know in the comments if you want a continuation.  
> Btw, english is not my native language and I do not have the help of a beta, so feel free to mention if you find any mistakes for me to correct.


End file.
